Heart of a Hero
by DragnDrkFire
Summary: It has been 2years since the epic battle with Yu Yevon and the loss of Yuna's true love. She has been heart broken and is determined to find him. But the peaceful world is going to meet yet another evil, one with the darkest of hearts.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I don't own anything on FFX or FFX-2, Square soft does! So don't sue me, that'd be a super-duper-mega bummer, especially since I'm one of their biggest fans. ^_^  
  
Chapter 1- Prologue  
  
It had been an incredible battle between the entity of Sin and the seven heroes of Spira. After the epic battle with Yu Yevon Yuna dreaded sending the legendary guardian, Auron, along with her aeons, but she did it for the world. Tidus knew that once Yuna sent the Fayth to the Farplane the dream would end, the dream of Zanarkand. Tidus was part of that dream. He began to disappear, the dream was finally over, after over seventeen years, it had ended. Tidus looked at his hands as they faded from solid to clear and back.  
  
"No." Yuna shook her head as she saw Tidus disappearing. "Yuna, I have to go." Tidus said sadly. Yuna shook her head in reply. "I'm sorry I couldn't show you Zanarkand. Good bye." Tidus said as he turned to leave. "Yuna!" Kimahri said as Yuna ran after Tidus. Tidus turned around and held out his arms to hug Yuna, his one true love. To his surprise as well as everyone else's, she fell through him. Tidus' eyes began to fill with tears as this happened, Yuna tried to fight back hers, they both knew it was over, he was leaving for good.  
  
Yuna forced herself to get up and continued to fight back tears. "I love you." She said to Tidus. He turned around and walked up behind her. Tidus wrapped his arms around Yuna's collarbone, hugging her from behind. When he did this Yuna closed her eyes and let a single tear fall from each eye. After a moment Tidus let go and went through Yuna, ran and jumped off the airship, he had went to the Farplane where Auron, Jehct, his dad, and Braska, Yuna's dad, waited for him.  
  
A few days later Yuna had arrived in Luca. She continued to whistle as loud as she was able, Tidus never came as he promised. "Yuna, it's time." Lulu said as she headed back to the stadium. Yuna waited a moment before following Lulu.  
  
Yuna and her guardians, except Auron and Tidus, stood in front of thousands, Yuna was making a speech. "Everyone." Yuna paused a moment. "Everyone here has lost something precious. Everyone here has lost friends, homes, and dreams." Yuna paused again sadly. "Everybody, now Sin is finally dead. Now, Spira is ours again." Yuna looked around, as the people became happy of this news. " The road is ahead of us, so let's start out today. Working together, we can build new homes for ourselves, and new dreams. Together, we will rebuild Spira. Although I know, the journey will be hard, we have lots of time." Yuna turned around and looked at her friends and smiled. "Just one more thing. As for the homes and friends we have lost, or the dreams that have faded. " Yuna paused and remembered all of the times on her journey, mainly the ones with Tidus. "Never forget them."  
  
  
  
It has been two years since the tragic death of Tidus and Yuna has forced herself to go on. The world is now at peace and everyone's living in one world, Al Bheds and the followers of Yevon, they've put aside there differences and are living together. The Al Bheds have shared their technology with the Yevonians and the followers of Yevon have shared their knowledge of magic with the Al Bheds. But deep in the heart of the Farplane lives the soul containing the darkest of hearts, full of evil, and revenge. And so our story begins...  
  
Well there you go! That's the prologue. What did you think? Tell me in a review please! 


	2. Confessions of Love

Disclaimer- I don't own any thing in FFX , Square soft does! Don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 2- Confessions of Love  
  
As the sun slowly began rising over the small island of Besaid, the sky filled with shades of purple, pinks, and orange. The lapping waters slowly made their way onto the small shore. The beach was covered with shells, beautiful stones, and footprints leading up to a small pair of feet, those Yuna. She closed her eyes and inhaled the sent of the ocean breeze as her short brown hair slightly blew in the wind. As she watched the sunrise her green and blue eyes filled with tears, tears of love and hope. Her satin lips remained perfectly still then they whispered a single word. "Tidus." The heart broken woman said as a single tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"Yuna," Yuna turned at the sound of Kimahri's deep baritone voice. They blue Ronso slowly walked over to Yuna. "Smile, everything alright." Kimahri smiled. Yuna returned the smile, but Kimahri saw right through it. He knew how heart broken she was, Tidus was her one true love. "Kimahri, do you remember what Tidus said?" Kimahri have her a look to tell him. "He said that when someone loses their soul mate, they lose their soul, their heart. Will I ever get my heart back?" Yuna asked with sad eyes. "Kimahri believe so. If you want, we can go to Farplane and see if Tidus there." Yuna smiled at the Ronso, her friend since the age of seven. "I would, do you think Lulu and Wakka will come as well?" Kimahri nodded. "We should go back to village and tell Lulu and Wakka about our decision." Yuna nodded in agreement. The two of them quickly made their way through the cliffs and back to the small village.  
  
  
  
"Eh, Yuna!" Wakka said waving to Yuna, who had just entered the village. Yuna smiled and nodded in acknowledgement. "Yuna, he'll come back to you, he loved you." Lulu said, putting her hand on Yuna's shoulder. Yuna sighed lightly. "Lulu, Wakka, Kimahri and I have decided to go to the Farplane, y'know, to see if Tidus is there." Wakka smiled and Lulu gave Yuna a look of agreement. "We'll get ready tonight and leave tomorrow." Yuna said smiling.  
  
Not long after Yuna had told Lulu and Wakka of her decision, the village filled with the loud roar of engines. Yuna turned her attention to the sky just in time to see an Al Bhed airship landing in the waters beside the temple. Yuna quickly made her way to the airship and entered.  
  
Yuna wandered through the airship until she found Brother and spoke to him. "So, are these the deliveries for today?" Yuna asked pointing to the boxes. Brother nodded and Yuna handed him 100 gil. "Oh, I almost forgot. Rikku wanted me to give this to you." Brother said giving Yuna a small sphere. "Thank you." Yuna said as she returned to where Lulu and Wakka were waiting.  
  
Yuna sat down the blue sphere and pushed a button, making a small holographic Rikku appear above it. "Hiya Yunnie! Hi, to you guys, too!" Rikku said, knowing that Lulu and Wakka would be watching too. "So how've you been? Home is really starting to look better. Oh, and I might come visit in a little if Dad will let me, and if Home is going good. Well, I hope you enjoyed this! Buh-Bye!" Rikku then vanished as the sphere turned off. "My crew will be staying for a few days, so if you want to make her one in return, I can deliver it to her." Brother offered. Yuna smiled and nodded.  
  
  
  
"Yuna, dinner's ready!" Wakka shouted to Yuna from inside the tent. Not long after Yuna opened the cloth door and entered the small tent. "Mmm, smells great Wakka." Yuna said smiling, inhaling the scent of homemade chicken, cornbread, mashed potatoes, and rolls. She grabbed a plate and sat down in a chair next to Lulu. The group began eating the delicious meal. After they finished Yuna picked up the dishes and began washing them, Kimahri was too big to help and Yuna was giving Lulu and Wakka a break since Wakka made the meal and Lulu set the table. Plus it helped get her mind off things if she kept busy.  
  
  
  
The sun had now began to set, sky filled with reds, yellows, and pinks, making it look like it was on fire, a raging fire of unknown love. Wakka saw Lulu standing near the edge of one of the cliffs as she watched the sunset. He walked up to her and turned to watch it as well. "It's beautiful, ya?" Wakka asked, having to say something, feeling incredibly awkward. " Yes, it is." Lulu replied without emotion, as usual.  
  
Why can't I just tell her how I feel? No, I can't. She probably doesn't feel the same as me, she'd probably laugh and never talk to me again. Wakka turned and looked Lulu in her crimson eyes. She's so beautiful, I wish I could tell her. But even if I did and she did feel the same, what about Chappu, they were engaged. Lulu turned and looked into Wakka's deep brown eyes, both turning away, making each other blush. Should I tell him how I feel? But what if he doesn't feel the same about me, he'd probably laugh if he knew what I was thinking. And I can't, what about Chappu. I know he's gone, but he was Wakka's little brother, how could I do that to him. Wakka would probably think I'm a disgrace for falling in love with my fiance's brother. Lulu looked to the ground.  
  
"Uh, Lulu." Lulu turned around, hoping that Wakka would say what she wanted to hear. "Yes, Wakka." Lulu replied with hope in her voice. "I, well, I've been wanting to tell you that, I-I." Wakka continued to stutter. Lulu watched as Wakka blushed, she slightly smiled, making him blush more. "I feel the same way, Wakka." Wakka's face lit up with happiness. They both looked at the sunset, then back to each other. Lulu slowly moved closer to Wakka as he put his arms around her waist. He looked into her crimson eyes as she slowly rose to her toes, letting his lips gently cover hers.  
  
  
  
Kimahri smiled as he watched Lulu and Wakka kiss in the sunset. "It's about time those two told each other how they felt." Kimahri turned and entered the tent, where he found Yuna, crying. "What is it Yuna?" He asked putting his huge hand on her shoulder. She let one last tear fall before she answered. "I miss him so much." She replied, partially stuttering. "Everything will be alright, I promise." Yuna looked to Kimahri and gave him the best smile she could, before breaking down into tears once again. Kimahri leaned over to her and wrapped his huge arms around her small body. After a few moments she had fallen asleep and he had laid her down and covered her up. "Sleep well." He said as he left the tent.  
  
"What's going on Kimahri?" Lulu asked. "Yuna's sleeping. She's sad about Tidus." Kimahri replied. Lulu sighed. "Poor girl, she's lost the one thing she could depend on. It's been unbearably painful for her." Lulu said concerned. "Yeah, and I don't think she can handle it much longer. It's eating away at her heart and soul." Wakka added in. "We should stay out her for a while, let her get her rest. We can stay at the lodge for tonight." Lulu said calmly. Kimahri nodded. "I'm going to guard the entrance. Oh, Congratulations." Kimahri said smiling, making both Lulu and Wakka blush since they knew that Kimahri had seen them.  
  
  
  
"Yuna, you must find your heart." A sweet voice said. "What? Who are you?" Yuna said, recognizing the voice, but wasn't sure of it. The figure of Yuna's mother appeared before her. "Mother!?" Yuna said surprised. "You've grown so much since the last time I saw you." Yuna's mother smiled at her gorgeous daughter. "What's going on, Mother? Why are you here?" Yuna asked confused. "I need you to come to the temple. I'll explain everything there. Please hurry." Yuna's mother said as she faded away.  
  
Yuna quickly sat up, awaking from her dream. She stood up, slipped on her boots, and slowly walked out of the tent. As she began walking towards the temple she realized the village was silent, everyone was already asleep. She continued into the temple, trying to be as quiet as possible, even the slight click of her heels could be heard perfectly in the temple. She walked towards the stairs and quickly prayed to the statue of her father, Lord Braska. After a moment Yuna continued into the temple, to see what message awaited her from her deceased mother. That's it for chapter two. I know, kinda short, but it's a start. Please R&R! 


	3. Love Lives On

Disclaimer- I don't own anything in FFX, Square does! Don't sue me!  
  
Chapter 3- Love Lives On  
  
"Where am I?" A young man with short blonde hair sat up and looked around. He rubbed his crystal blue eyes as he looked around the room. "So you're finally awake?" A young woman, about sixteen, asked, smiling. "Who are you?" The young man asked. "I'm Vari, and you?" Vari asked, still smiling. "Tidus. Where am I?" Tidus replied. "You're in my house." She replied sarcastically. "That's not what I meant." Tidus said emotionlessly. Vari giggled. "Sorry, you're near the top of Mt. Gagazet."  
  
Tidus lay back down and remembered last time he came up this mountain. The trails were treacherous and long. And at the top he discovered the largest Fayth in Spira, the Fayth of Zanarkand. "Have you been here before?" Vari asked curiously. Tidus nodded. "Yeah, a long time ago." Tidus tried to stand up but his knees gave up, Vari caught him and set him back on the bed. "It'll take you a while to get the strength in your legs back." Vari said smiling. "How long?" Tidus asked. "Hmm, a few months or so." She said looking out the window. "Hmm, would you like to see a true sunrise? You haven't seen one until you see it at Mt. Gagazet." Vari smiled. "Sure." Tidus replied, standing with Vari's help. She brought him over to a chair that sat in front of the window.  
  
"What am I doing here?" Tidus asked, he was full of questions. "It's simple. I've been taking care of you for about a year. You've been asleep this entire time. I found you near Luca, you were floating in the ocean. I thought you were dead, but I brought you up to shore, and you still had a heart beat. I took you here with some help of a friend and we got you dry and into this bed, where you've remained until now." Vari continued to explain about the trip.  
  
Tidus was completely ignoring her, he only had one thing on his mind, Yuna. He looked out the window and watched the sunrise, he remembered that they used to watch sunrises together. His eyes filled with tears. "You lost someone close to you, didn't you?" Vari asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah, I loved her. But I haven't seen her for two years." Tidus said, letting the tear roll down his face. "Two years, huh? That's the same time when Yuna and her guardians defeated Sin and Yu Yevon." When Vari said this Tidus began crying. "So I was right. I though you were Lady Yuna's guardian. You're the reason why everyone is still here today." Vari smiled wiping the tears from his cheeks. "Don't worry, you'll find your way back to her, I promise."  
  
Tidus said nothing. He was thinking about Yuna and it hurt him to even think what he was. I shouldn't have left her in the first place. It's been two years and I won't even be able to walk for a while, let alone find my way back to Besaid. What if she doesn't love me anymore, or worse, what if she...loves someone else.  
  
"Tidus, don't worry, she's still at home. And she must still love you." Vari tried to comfort him. "It's been two years, don't you think she'd forget about me by now. She thinks I'm dead, we woke up the Fayth. The dream ended, I was part of that dream." Vari smiled. "She spoke of you in her speech at Luca. She said a few words that had to be about you." Vari said. "What were they?" Tidus asked curiously. "She said this: As for the friends and homes we have lost, or the dreams that have faded. Never forget them." Vari smiled and paused for a moment. "She'll never forget you. She loved you too dearly, and that love doesn't fade in two years, trust me."  
  
"How would you know? Yuna's different than most women." Tidus said stubbornly. "You're right, she is different, she's much sweeter. And I know because I lost the love of my life, too, and I still haven't found another. Plus I spoke with Kimahri last time he came and visited the Ronso. He said she was still heart broken about losing you." Vari giggle. "Oh, I'm sorry." Tidus said guiltily. "Don't worry about it. You didn't know."  
  
The sunrise had finished and the sky was now a beautiful pastel blue color. "Hmm, you should eat something. I'll make you breakfast. You like eggs and bacon?" Vari asked, Tidus nodding. "Yeah." He said as she left the room. "I have to force myself to learn this." Tidus said, trying to walk again. He continued to stumble from chair to table to bed and back. He continued doing this, trying to rebuild his legs.  
  
  
  
"Mother, where are you?" Yuna slowly walked through the Cloister of Trials, trying to find her mother. Eventually she found herself at the entrance to the Chamber of the Fayth. "Yuna, I'm glad you came." Yuna's mother appeared. "Don't get me wrong, I'm happy to see you, too. But what are you doing here?" Yuna asked curiously.  
  
"Yuna, darling, there's something terrible coming. Something evil, I need your help." Yuna's mother's expression turned from loving to incredibly serious. "What evil? Spira's at peace and Sin is forever gone. And how could I help?" Yuna asked confused. "I'm not sure what evil it is, but it's coming from the Farplane, somewhere hidden. I have gone looking for it, along with Jehct, Auron, your father and the Fayth. We could find no trace of it. But it is coming for revenge, I can sense it. I need you to fight against it, it's coming to Spira." Yuna's mother replied.  
  
"How is it coming here? I thought you guys weren't able to come here." Yuna asked curiously. "Well, I'm a special case, Bahamut's Fayth sent me here to tell you. As for the evil, I'm not sure." Yuna's mother said. "Alright, I'll gather everyone. We'll go and fight it." Yuna said looking down. She remembered how Tidus would always give her the confidence to fight. "Oh, and one more thing. Your heart is alive." Yuna's mother said these last few words before her soul returned to the Farplane.  
  
Yuna slowly exited the chamber and returned to the room with the statues. She slowly collapsed to her knees and her eyes filled with tears. "Mother, what did you mean?" She whispered to herself. "My heart is alive?" She repeated her mother's words. "Wait, my heart is alive, that's it! Tidus is alive!" Yuna quickly climbed to her feet and ran out of the temple. She stopped and held her hand to her forehead, shading her eyes from the morning sun.  
  
"Lulu, Wakka, Kimahri! Where are you!?" Yuna shouted running through the awakened village. "Yuna, what's wrong?" Lulu asked concerned. Yuna ran towards Lulu, almost tripping in the process. She quickly caught her breath as the three guardians looked at her concerned. "My heart's alive!" Yuna shouted happily. "What are you talking about?" Lulu asked. "My heart's alive! Tidus is alive!" Yuna said, partially explaining what she meant.  
  
"How is he alive?" Wakka asked. "And where?" Lulu added. "I'm not sure on either of those, but my mother came to me last night and led me to the Chamber of the Fayth. She told me there's a great evil coming from the Farplane for revenge and she needs us to fight it. Then she told me my heart is alive. You remember what Tidus said at the Farplane?" Yuna asked. "When someone loses soul mate they lose their soul, their heart." Kimahri repeated what Yuna had told him the morning before. "Right. Tidus is my heart, my soul and he's alive." Yuna said happily.  
  
"Do you have any idea where?" Lulu asked, Yuna shaking her head in reply. "No, but I thought we could go to the Calm Lands, many people pass through there, someone might know something." Yuna replied. "The Calm Lands, eh?" Wakka repeated, thinking about it. "Lulu, Wakka, Kimahri, will you please help me find him?" Yuna asked with a pleading look. "I will follow Yuna." Kimahri said. "I shall go as well." Lulu replied. "We're gonna find Tidus, ya? I'll go, I miss him, he was my little buddy." Wakka said smiling at Yuna. "Thank you."  
  
The four of them made their way into the temple, which was now full of people. They walked into the room on the right of the Cloister of Trials and slowly opened a cabinet. Inside were four legendary weapons. Kimahri went first, he slowly took out the tall, sharp, Spirit Lance. The Wakka followed, taking the spiked blitz ball, known as the World Champion. Lulu now slowly walked up to the cabinet and took out a small doll, which she called the Onion Knight. Now it was finally Yuna's time to take up her weapon. She slowly reached into the cabinet and took out the beautiful and colorful staff, the Nirvana. She turned around and looked at her friends. She smiled, nodded, then repeated her previous words, "Thank you." That's it! That was chapter 3! I hope you enjoyed! Please R&R! 


	4. Engine Failure

Disclaimer- I don't own anything in FFX or FFX-2! I do own Vari and Nyada though! Please ask or give me credit! Credit to Jackie on the dream thing. She did it in hers too. Sorry hun, didn't mean to take it but if ya haven't figured, I like dream sequences. ^_^  
  
Chapter 4- Engine Failure  
  
"I'll find you." Yuna said to herself as she picked up her staff and left the tent. She noticed that the small village had been deserted. "They must at the airship dock." Yuna decided after a moment. She quickly left her village and made her way towards the shore.  
  
Yuna finally made her way past the waterfalls. She had been lucky, no fiends were attacking, or so she thought. Not far beyond the water falls a Garuda attacked. Yuna tried to defend herself against the large bird but was easily over come. Yuna looked up to the bird with fear in her eyes as she backed into a cliff, she had no where to go.  
  
The bird was going in for the attack and Yuna closed her eyes, hoping she'd live to see Tidus once more. Yuna opened her eyes when Garuda squealed in pain. She saw it being engulfed by flames. Yuna looked up to see a robed figure, that of a woman. The woman spun a duel bladed staff and jumped down for another attack. As she fell to the ground she smoothly and precisely cut its neck, instantly killing it.  
  
After the bird had vanished she turned to Yuna. "Are you alright?" Yuna nodded in reply. "Who are you?" Yuna asked curiously. "My name is Nyada." The woman replied, taking off her robe. Nyada was quite beautiful. She had long, chestnut hair that she wore in a ponytail, with the exception of the layers in the front that framed her face. She had big, chestnut eyes as well. She had the body of a twenty-year-old woman, though she looked no more than sixteen. Nyada wore a white shirt that was low cut, go well below her collarbone, and had puffy, belled sleeves. The shirt wasn't tight enough to interfere with her fighting abilities but was tight enough that only the sleeves blew in the wind. She also wore a short, black skirt that came about mid thigh, and had a purple belt that she tied her duel blade to. She then wore a pair of black boots that came about to her ankles and had five holes, the top ones left untied.  
  
"Are you going on the airship, Yuna?" Nyada asked. "Yes. I thought only the Al Bheds were on that ship now." Yuna replied. "Well, most of them are, but I'm a good friend of the Al Bhed and I've been helping them rebuild Home." Nyada replied. "Oh. We should get going shouldn't we?" Yuna replied. "Yeah. Oh, and once we get there, I'm giving you new weapons, and clothes. You won't be able to fend for yourself with your staff." Nyada replied, leading the way to the airship.  
  
  
  
After a little while they made it onto the airship. They were lucky enough not to encounter anything but a few flans, which Yuna could help with, Lulu had been teaching her the art of black magic in the past years. Once they came to the ship they quickly got on, ship engines roaring after they entered. "Whew, that was close." Nyada said.  
  
"Yuna, where were you?" Lulu asked, concern in her voice. "Sorry Lulu, I was on my way down here and a Garuda attacked." Yuna told them. "Wha? You okay?" Wakka asked, over hearing the story. "Yes. Nyada saved me, if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have made it here at all." Yuna explained. "Well, we owe you a great deal of gratitude. Thank you." Lulu to Nyada. "No prob. But now I have to go get her some new weapons." Nyada said, running out of the room.  
  
"What was that all about?" Lulu asked Yuna. "Oh, we decided to get me some new weapons so that I can still fight. I figured out the hard way that I can't fight with my staff, not without the Aeons." Yuna explained. Wakka, Lulu and Yuna quickly left the hold and waited on the deck.  
  
  
  
Where am I? Tidus looked around him. Nothing but black, total darkness. He slowly walked, having no trouble at all. He continued to walk around and after a few moments he saw a person. He ran towards it and realized it was the Fayth of Bahamut.  
  
"I'm glad you're here, Tidus." Bahamut said, smiling. "What do you want!?" Tidus asked harshly, still sore about the fact of them making him leave his beloved Yuna. "I have to inform you of the evil coming. It's worse than anything you could imagine. Worse than Yu Yevon." Bahamut told him. "So." Was Tidus' only reply. "We want your help." Bahamut replied.  
  
"What!? You can't be serious! I already helped defeat Yu Yevon and what did I get for that? You took me away from Yuna, the only good thing I ever had. And now you expect me to help!?" Tidus exclaimed angrily. Bahamut looked to the ground. "We Fayth are very sorry about that." Bahamut replied, guilt in his voice. "That is why we have given you life again." Seymour's mother, the Fayth of Anima, appeared. "So, I'm really alive?" Tidus asked, not believing it. "Yes, of course. And we wish you to help us more than anything." Valefor's Fayth said, appearing in the black abyss. "But, how am I supposed to help? I can't even walk." Tidus asked. "You will be able to walk when you awaken, do not worry about that." Bahamut replied. "I'll help, but--" Tidus was cut off by Anima. "Do not worry. We will let you find Yuna. If you do not reunite with her than your hearts are not whole and neither you, nor anyone on Spira, will survive." Anima said. Tidus just smiled at her. "Thank you." The three Fayths said in unison as the vanished.  
  
  
  
"Yuna, get in there! Your stuff's on the bed!" Nyada said, pushing Yuna into a room and shutting it behind her. "Umm, is everything okay?" Lulu asked, seeing her force Yuna into the room. "Y-yeah. She's just changing. I'm guarding the door." Nyada replied, smiling. Lulu just raised an eyebrow as her and the others waited for Yuna to emerge.  
  
This is all she left me? Yuna thought to herself, seeing the skimpy outfit. Well, it is cute. Yuna quickly slipped out of her original outfit, only leaving her necklace and earring on. She slipped on a pair of black shorts that barely covered her bottom.  
  
She then slipped on a white shirt that was sleeveless, it only had two thin strings around the top that went around her neck and tied in the back. The shirt had a cut out in the middle that went to the middle of her stomach. The cut out had a clear material, which had a black blitzball sign in on it. She had a yellow rope material that wrapped around her stomach twice. The whit shirt ended in little triangle peaks and had a pink layer below that that ended in triangles as well. She also had a pink hood-like material that had a long, red, braided material that ended with a silver metal that had brown hair, possible horse, at the end, the red material came about to her ankles.  
  
Yuna then picked up the blue, layered material that was only on the left side and tied on the right with about six strings, it also came to her ankles. Over that she put a golden colored belt that had a pouch for items.  
  
After that she slipped on a pair of back boots with white strings that went to her knees. She put on a yellow material around the middle of her triceps and tied them with black string. She also wrapped a black material around her left arm.  
  
"Yuna, you dressed?" Nyada asked. "Yeah, why?" Yuna replied. Nyada burst into the room and shut it quickly behind her. "Not bad. Hmm, you're hair needs adjusting." Nyada said, walking towards Yuna. Nyada styled her hair so that her bangs were completely on the left side and her hair was flipped out and back so it stayed out of her face. "Perfect, what do you think?" Nyada asked, turning Yuna towards a mirror. "A bit skimpy. But over all, I like it." Yuna replied, smiling. "Good, now the final touch." Nyada began digging through her dresser. "Umm what are you looking for?" Yuna asked, looking over Nyada's shoulder. "Found them!" Nyada turned to Yuna holding a pair of Al Bhed guns. "Are these my new weapons?" Yuna asked, taking them. "Yep, now lets show your friends." Nyada said, leaving the room.  
  
As Yuna slowly walked out Lulu, Wakka and Kimahri turned to the door, partially scared of what they'd see. Once Yuna stepped out the Al Bhed males on the deck began cheering, she was gorgeous before, and now she had skimpy clothes on, pleasing many males.  
  
"So, what do you guys think?" Nyada asked. "Not as bad as Kimahri thought." Kimahri replied. "Tidus is gonna be happy." Wakka told them. "You look great." Lulu told her. "Thank you." Yuna replied, smiling.  
  
"Now, the final test. Let's see if you can use those babies." Nyada said looking at the guns. Lulu, Wakka and Kimahri quickly moved to Yuna's side, not wanting to get shot. "Here goes nothing." Yuna said to herself, holding up the guns and aiming at two class bottles. A second later she fire, the glass shattering, it was a direct hit. When she did this the airship became silent.  
  
"Woo-Hoo! Perfect! Even I couldn't have done that!" Nyada broke the silence, jumping up and down. Yuna just giggled. "I guess that means I'm ready." Yuna said. Not long after the group finished celebrating the engines suddenly made a loud roar then became silent. "What happened?" Yuna asked aloud.  
  
" The engine's gone! We're gonna crash into Luca!" Brother's voice shouted over the intercom. "Everyone hold on to something!" Nyada shouted as the ship began to crash. They all grabbed on to the nearest, sturdy post, Yuna being held by Kimahri. Not long after they crashed. The ship caught ablaze, Yuna and the others trapped inside. . Buh Buh Buh! Will they survive? Find out next chappie! 


	5. The Dream

Disclaimer- I don't own anything in FFX/FFX-2, squaresoft does! I do, however, own Vari, Nyada and Shadow. So please ask and I'll surely allow you to use them. Actually you don't have to ask, just give me credit!  
  
A/N-Oh, everyone, please go read Jackie Almasy's FFX story, 'A Warrior's Soul.' It's incredible. And, it's what inspired me. Actually, she's what inspired me to actually continue to write stories. Thanx hun! Credit to Aya for the names: Maginomi and Masenti. You're a lifesaver! Oh, if anyone wants to see where I got the Yevon script from, tell me and I'll give ya a site with them on there.  
  
Chapter 5- The Dream  
  
"Ugh." Yuna groaned as she put her hand on her head, which she had hit in the crash. "Yuna! Are you alright!?" Nyada ran over to Yuna and dropped to her knees. "Yeah, is everyone else okay?" She replied. Nyada tilted her head down then looked back to Yuna. "I don't know. They're not in here, we were separated from them." Yuna looked at her, eyes wide. "We have to find them!" Yuna began to cough from the smoke filled room. "I know, but we have to get outta here first! We'll search the ship!" Yuna nodded and stood up.  
  
"Can you use black magic?" Nyada asked. "Yeah, Lulu's been training me. You?" Nyada nodded. "Alright, let's go." Yuna grinned. "Right." Nyada took out her duel blade and spun it to her side. She then brought it above her head and spun as she slammed one of the blades into the ground. She closed her eyes and the blade began to be covered in ice, as it made its way to the floor, the ground began to be covered as well.  
  
While Nyada began that, Yuna began casting blizzaga as well. She crossed her wrists, guns in hand, and closed her eyes. She held her arms out to the side, spun the guns, then put her arms parallel to her body. She aimed the guns and shot each once. Ice began to form around the bullet wholes. Not long after they did this, the room had been extinguished.  
  
"Whew, I'm glad it worked." Nyada said, wiping her forehead. "Yeah, me too. But we have to go find the others! They could be in danger." Yuna said. "I can't lose them too, they're all I have left." Nyada placed a warm hand on Yuna's shoulder. "Don't worry. Lady Lulu, Lord Wakka and Lord Kimahri are very capable of taking care of themselves. We'll find them, Tidus too." She smiled at Yuna, who returned the smile. "Let's go!" Yuna and Nyada ran out of the room, casting blizzaga in the hallway.  
  
They continued through the airship, casting blizzaga and waterga in every room. They found the survivors and got them out safely, but they did not find Lulu, Wakka or Kimahri. They searched every room, every hall, everywhere. But to no avail, for Lulu Wakka and Kimahri were lost.  
They're gone. Everyone I ever had is gone. It's all my fault! If I hadn't gone looking for Tidus then this wouldn't have happened!  
  
"Lady Yuna?" Nyada slowly opened the door to the Inn at Luca. "Yes?" Yuna said, wiping tears from her eyes. "You alright?" Nyada sat down on the bed next to her. Yuna looked to the ground as tears fell from her cheeks.  
  
"They're gone. They're all gone! All of them, and it's my fault. They've been lost." Yuna began sobbing. "Yuna..." Nyada trailed off as she wrapped her arms around Yuna. "It's all right. We'll find them." She looked to Nyada with confusion in her eyes. "You said it yourself, they're lost, not dead. Just like Tidus. He's still alive. He has to be." Yuna smiled at the young girl. "It's starting to get late. Why don't you get some rest?" Nyada offered, she nodded in reply. "Good night, Lady Yuna." She smiled and left the room.  
"How is she?" Brother asked as she left the room. "Cra'c veha." Nyada replied in Al bhed so the would all understand that she was fine. "Tet oui veht Myto Mimi, Munt Gesyrne yht Munt Fyggy?" Brother asked about Lulu, Kimahri and Wakka. "Hu." She replied. "What do you plan on doing?" He finally asked just her. "Oihy yht E yna kuehk du ku muugehk vun dras dusunnuf." She told them that Yuna and herself would go searching for them. "Alright, you should get some rest too." Nyada smiled and went to her room.  
  
"I hope we can find them. Yuna's already lost so much." Nyada sighed and slipped into a pair of silk pants and a silk spaghetti strapped shirt. "Well, tomorrow will be a big day. Better be prepared for anything." She sat on the bed with a knife and her blades and began sharpening them.  
"Huh? Where am I?" Yuna looked around frightened as she in a black abyss. "What is this?" When Yuna took a step forward the environment changed from a black abyss to the Calm Lands. "The Calm Lands? But why?" Yuna slowly walked down the slope at the entrance.  
  
As Yuna walked towards the center she saw Lulu, Kimahri, Wakka, Nyada and Vari in a circle. In the center of that circle she found her and Tidus, kissing. Before she knew it she felt his lips on hers, she was living it instead of seeing it.  
  
"Tidus..." Yuna let a single tear fall as Tidus caressed her soft hair and hugged her tightly. "I'll never leave you again, I promise." Tidus said softly. "I'm sorry to interrupt your moment, but what the hell is that!?" Nyada shouted, pointing to the sky.  
  
Yuna and Tidus looked to the sky, still embraced. They saw a Shadow figure of a Dragon. "Aaah!" Yuna screamed in pain as her arm began to burn. She uncovered it, revealing strange markings.  
  
"Hehehe, so you are the one who is cursed. Makes it easier for me." A figure of a man appeared, though it was just black, with the exception of red eyes. "How did you know about this?" Yuna asked, still in pain. "Simple. I was the one who created it. You just got it from a Masenti." He laughed evilly. "A Masenti?" Tidus said to himself. "A Masenti, A demon dragon. Dragons are like gods, they're even more powerful than Aeon ever could be. They could've easily defeated that idiot, Yu Yevon."  
"Yuna, does it still hurt?" Tidus asked after a moment. "Ugh. Just a little." She said, standing, leaning into his arms. "Yunnie, can you fight?" Nyada asked. "Yeah." She nodded. "So, Lady Yuna thinks she can defend her world against the Ultimate Darkness?" He laughed as the shadow demon roared. "Yeah, I do."  
  
"Ha! With what? I can destroy you easily." He grinned. "With this." She put a hand on a Maginomi Spirit that had the sign of Light on it written in Yevon script. The stone was a pearlescent Ivory and the sign was written in a teal color. When she held out the stone, it shone brightly. "We are the Maginomis." The others held out their stones as well, each there own element and each having there sign written in Yevon script.  
  
The evil gasped. "B-but how? How are you the legendary Maginomi?" He asked confused. "Duh! We're not! We're the new Maginomi!" Nyada said cheerfully. "That doesn't matter, get them!" He ordered hoards of different vicious monsters and minions of his own. "You guys, we gotta fight! Yuna, stay close to me!" Tidus shouted. "Right!" They all said in unison.  
  
Yuna pulled out the wooden rod and bent it, tying a string at each end, then she pulled out an arrow. "Ugh! My arm!" Her arm began to burn once more and then she let the arrow go, it hit one of his slaves, decapitating him. Tidus only gave her a surprised look. "Ahh!" She fell to her knees and winced in pain. Tidus ran to help her but was tackled and couldn't get away to save her.  
  
"Tamen, now!" The man shouted to his archer. Tamen aimed and shot an arrow at her head. It would've killed her but an instant before it hit her she grabbed in out of the air. "W-wha, how did she stop it!?" Tamen shouted confused. "Who cares? Attack her!" Tamen and his group of highly trained warriors went in for the kill.  
  
"Ugh. What's..." Yuna began breathing heavily. "Happening?" She grabbed her chest and clinched her hand into a fist. "YUAAHHH!" Tamen unsheathed a sword and swung it above his head, preparing to stab her. "Yuah!" Yuna stabbed him with the arrow, killing him. She held on to the arrow and kicked him back, then shot the arrow at one of his men, removing his arms.  
The battles continued like this. They all fought in their own ways, Yuna destroying them, fighting like a demon. "Yuna, you okay?" Tidus asked after they had won. "Why...why am I fighting like this?" She began to cry and he held her tightly. The group began walking towards the exit of the Calm Lands.  
  
"Now Lady Yuna, you wouldn't be leaving already. The show has just begun, my cursed specimen." When he said this Tidus was furious. He jumped down the slope and ran towards him. "Hehe, you make it so much easier than I expected. Shadow Demon, Ultimate Darkness, emerge!" He shouted as the shadow flew up, hovering behind him. "Tidus, do you really think you can beat it?" Tidus pulled out the Cadabolg. "Fine, be stubborn."  
  
The huge demon hovered towards Tidus, killing everything in its path. He slowly backed away watched as the lush green field turned to brown and black, full of dead lands, people too. "What the hell is it!?" He exclaimed. "It's the God of both Life and Death, or so it was. Now it is a mere Masenti." He replied. "AAAUHHH!" Tidus screamed as the shadow covered him and the others, with the exception of Yuna, killing them slowly and painfully.  
"Nooo!" Yuna shouted, sitting up in her bed as tears streamed down her cheeks.  
  
"Yuna!?" Nyada grabbed her blade and ran out of her room, heading for Yuna's. "What's wrong!?" She shouted, bursting into the room. "They're gone...all of them. Tidus too." She said, putting her hands over her face and sobbing. Nyada dropped her weapon and walked over to Yuna.  
  
"What are you talking about?" She put her soft hands on Yuna's shoulders. "It killed them, all of them. You too." She said with a cracked voice. "What...I'm still here. So, it must've just been a dream." Yuna looked into Nyada's dark eyes that were filled with concern. "Maybe...maybe you're right. It's just that, it seemed so real." Nyada smiled. "Don't worry, we won't let anything come between you and your beloved Tidus." Yuna giggled slightly.  
  
Nyada got Yuna a cup of water and sat it next to her bed. "Now go back to sleep. We have a hard day tomorrow." Yuna nodded and Nyada left the room once more.  
"Do you think she'll be alright?" A man with bright emerald eyes and dark hair that came about to his chin, brushed back out of his face, asked. "I don't know. I hope so. Maybe, if we find Tidus then she'll be alright." Nyada replied. "But what if we can't find him?" Nyada sighed. "I don't want to think about it. Goodnight Shadow." Nyada turned towards her room and slowly walked in.  
  
Poor thing. She's lost the love of her life, and now her best friends. Maybe I shouldn't have told her we'd find them. What if they're...all dead. Hmm, I wonder how my dear friends are doing.  
  
Nyada quickly unmade the bed and slipped into it, quickly falling asleep. The night was quick and silent, and at the time of sunrise, it began to awake again.  
"Yaaa." Nyada yawned as she woke up to the voices of Yuna and Shadow. "I guess I should get dressed. "She stood up and began changing into her normal attire. "Hey Nyada--" Shadow began opening the door. "Ahh!" She shouted as she slammed the door shut, shirtless.  
  
Yuna giggled. "I guess she doesn't want to talk to you." Shadow rolled his eyes at the laughing girl. "Ha-ha very funny." He said sarcastically. "Come on, you know you want to laugh." She said, smiling at him. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said, crossing his arms and looking away from her. "Come on Shaddy-poo." She said in a little kid's voice. At this he burst into laughter.  
  
"What's going on?" Nyada asked, seeing the two of them laughing. "Nothing." Yuna replied. "So what was that all about?" He asked, gesturing towards the door. "I was shirtless, that's what it's about. You could at least knock!" She shouted raising her arms in the air. "Hehe." He scratched the back of his head and blushed.  
  
"So, are you coming with us?" Yuna asked Shadow. "Of course, you poor helpless girls need your elite guards." He replied. "You forget, I was the one who defeated Sin and Yu Yevon." Yuna said, smiling. Nyada began laughing hard. "Hmph! Fine I won't go!" He said, crossing his arms stubbornly. "Come on Shaddy-poo, let's go." She grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of site. "Shaddy-poo?" Nyada said to herself confused as she began following the other two.  
The three of them quickly made their way through the city and up the large flight of steps. "So this is where are journey begins." Yuna said as she looked from the city to the entrance of the Mi'Hen Highroad. "Well, we're not getting anywhere just standing here. Let's go." Shadow said, walking towards the exit, the girls following. Well, that's it for now. I could've made it longer but I'm gonna make another chappie instead. Please R&R! 


	6. Masenti Curse

Disclaimer- I don't own anything in FFX or FFX-2! I do own Nyada, Vari, Shadow, Sparks, Masentis, the Masenti Curse and Maginomis. But the credit for the names Masenti, Masenti Curse and Maginomi goes to Aya.  
  
Chapter 6- Masenti Curse  
  
So, I begin a new journey where the last ended. Yuna thought to herself as she remembered the speech after Yu Yevon was defeated. "You coming Yuna?" Nyada shouted from a few feet away. "Yeah!" Yuna ran towards them, falling in the process and being caught by Shadow. "You okay?" He asked. "Yeah." She smiled, standing up straight.  
  
"Better watch it Shadow, Tidus might get jealous." Nyada said jokingly. "Nyada!" They shouted in unison. "Kidding!" She said, waving her hands. "Man, being teased by my own helpless sister." He put his hand on his forehead and slowly shook his head. "Jerk!" Nyada stuck out her tongue. Yuna giggled.  
  
"Maybe this will be more fun than I thought. I mean I have you guys for entertainment." Yuna laughed, the other two becoming silent. "Ha-ha funny." They said sarcastically. "Mmmm." Yuna stuck out her tongue at the two. They all burst into a fit of laughter. "Aaa!" Nyada screamed as she was thrown to the side by a giant monster. One that was unfamiliar. A mix of a demon and a dragon.  
"Yaaahh!" Tidus stretched as he yawned. "So sleeping beauty is awake." Tidus smiled. "Have you been waiting for me to wake up?" He asked Vari curiously. "Well, sort of. I have a gift for you." She walked towards the door long silver hair flowing with her, it came about five inches below her shoulders and framed her face. "Well, what are you waiting for?" She asked. He looked into her pure silver cat-eyes with confusion. "Since when can I walk?"  
  
"Didn't you listen to anything the Fayth said?" She asked, smiling. "How did you know?" Vari giggled. "They speak to me, too. But, will you hurry it up!?" He smiled and climbed out of bed, only wearing a pair of cotton pants. "Get dressed, its cold y'know." She said leaving the room.  
  
"She's crazy." He smiled to himself then changed into his normal attire. Tidus quickly made the bed and blew out the candles that lit the room since the sun had risen. Then he headed out into the dim hall, which was still only lit by candlelight.  
"Took ya long enough! Will you get down here!?" She yelled from the bottom of the steps. He slowly walked down the steps, still a bit weak from not walking for two years. He made his way through the living room and into the kitchen, where he found her.  
  
"Sit." She gestured toward a chair. "What did you want to show me?" He asked, curiously. "Ha! First you take forever to get down here and now you want me to show you?" He smiled and nodded. "Oh, okay." She left the room.  
  
What's she doing? He listened as he heard the clash of metal in the room she had entered. "Aha! There you are!" He heard from the other room.  
  
"She's quite a beauty. And she'll all yours." She sat a cloth wrapped sword on the table in front of him. He just stared at it. "Well, open it." She rushed him. He quickly took off the white cloth and held the Cadabolg in his hand. "You remember don't you?" She asked. "Yeah, this is the sword I used to defeat my old man and Yu Yevon." He said as he swung it a few times.  
  
"Hmm, who could that be?" Vari asked herself as she heard a knock at the door. She slowly walked towards the door, Tidus following. He stopped in the doorway to the living room.  
  
Vari slowly opened the door to a young man, about seventeen in the doorway. "OMG! Sparks!" She shouted, jumping into his arms. "Nice to see you too." He returned the hug. "I'm so glad you decided to come with us." She said to him.  
  
Tidus studied him. He had blonde, spiky hair that came down to his lips, though it was only partially spiked because he wore a green bandana that went across his forehead and under his hair. He had deep sapphire eyes and looked like a warrior. "That him?" He asked Vari, gesturing towards Tidus. "Yep, come on." She grabbed his hand and Tidus' on the way and dragged them into the kitchen.  
"Sparks, Tidus. Tidus, Sparks." They smiled and nodded, Sparks still holding a large javelin in hand. "Sparks is my best friend since I was little." She explained. Tidus just nodded. "So you've put up with her for two years straight?" He asked quietly. "I heard that!" She hit him in the head, Tidus chuckled.  
  
"Can we do what we came here to do?" She said impatiently. "Go ahead." Sparks gave her permission. "Oh thank you, Your Highness." She said sarcastically, getting another laugh out of Tidus. "Okay, Tidus, here's the deal. Me and Sparky are gonna go with ya. Y'know to protect you yada yada yada." She explained. "The Fayth asked us too." Sparks added. "I can do it myself."  
  
"I'm sure you can, but it wouldn't hurt to have company." Sparks said. "The more the merrier!" She said, smiling. "And, I have another present!" She added. "Vari, what makes you think that he's the one the spirit will choose?" Sparks added, doubt full. "Simple. The Fayth told me. Now give it to him!" She demanded.  
  
Sparks slowly took out a stone that was fiery red and had the sign of fire written in green. Tidus took the stone and it began shining vigorously. "I told you so!" Vari put her hands on her hips and stuck out her tongue. "Vari, what is this?" Tidus asked looking at the stone. "It's a Maginomi Spirit."  
"Nyada, are you alright!?" Yuna ran to her side. " Yeah, but my head kinda hurts." Was her reply. Yuna just smiled. "I don't think we can run from it!" Shadow shouted as he pulled out large sword, like the ones Auron used. "Alright, lets take the damned thing down!" Nyada shouted as she looked towards the cursed demon.  
  
"Huah! Ha! Yuah! Heyaa! Raging Inferno!" Shadow shouted, performing a five hit combo. "My turn!" Nyada ran towards it and began attack. "Huah! Yah! Hiyu! Tidal Wave!" She shouted, performing a four hit combo. Yuna performed no combo, she continuously attacked with her guns.  
  
"RAAAAAA!" The demon screamed in pain and threw Nyada and Shadow into a statue, knocking them unconscious. "Mighty Lord, leave us in peace. Calm your fury, free your soul of that wretched hate!" Yuna shouted, still shooting at him.  
  
"RAAAAAHHHHH!" The demon screamed again and then threw some kind of liquid, worm-like substance at Yuna. She tried to dodge it but it still got her right arm. "AAAH!" She screamed in pain and rapidly began firing at him. "Dammit, these bullets are useless!" She began running, the demon following.  
  
Yuna continued running down the path, the demon on her heels. "What am I supposed to do?" A sparkle caught Yuna's eye. As she neared, she saw there was a bow and arrow. "I hope that'll work." Yuna reached down to grab it, slightly sliding. She quickly aimed it and shot the demon in its forehead, killing it.  
  
"I am sorry you had to end this way, mighty Lord. Yuna dropped to the ground and began putting grass and dirt on the wound that was left by the demon. "Disgusting. You inferior humans are the cause of this. And now, you shall suffer my curse." The demon said before turning to nothing but bones and dead lands around him.  
  
"Yuna!" Nyada ran over to her. "Are you okay?" She asked. "I'm not sure." Nyada began putting dirt on the wound, too. "Priestess, please help Lady Yuna." Shadow pleaded as he pulled a woman about thirty towards her. Though still young, she already had gray hair. "What can we do?" Nyada asked. "Young lady, put this on the wound." She handed a bottle of liquid to Nyada, who did as told and poured it over her arm. "Yuna, come to my room." The woman told her.  
That night Yuna did as told and entered the woman's house, which was on the Mi'Hen Highroad. Her arm was wrapped with bandages, covering the wound. As Yuna entered, the room of people became silent, Shadow and Nyada right behind her.  
  
"Lady Yuna please sit." She gestured towards a cushion on the floor. Yuna sat on the softest looking one. "Yuna, please remove the bandage." Yuna did as told and unwrapped her arm. There were strange markings on it in shades of purple, blue and black. "I'm sorry, but the Fayth have told me something horrible."  
  
Yuna looked at the woman with fear. "A demon god, a Masenti, has cursed you. The curse will cause you great pain and will spread through out your body, and then kill you." Yuna shuttered when she heard those words.  
  
No, I can't die. I have to see Tidus! I have to feel his gentle touch, his soft lips on mine.  
  
Yuna's eyes became glossy. "Is there no way to remove it?" She asked with pain, not from the curse, but from her heart. "I'm afraid not, not anything we can do. But, if you face you fate, then maybe you can find a way to remove it. Maybe if you find the cause of this, you can free yourself of the curse. Leave tonight. I'm sorry but we cannot see you off, it is forbidden in this land." The woman said. "Alright." Yuna took her hair out of the ponytail she had it up in at the time, letting it fall to the side. Now her hair looked as it had when she and Tidus journeyed together, even the left side was slightly flipped back and out.  
  
Yuna entered the cabin they were staying at, the other staying outside "I guess I'll change." Yuna said to herself, knowing how people would react to the curse. Yuna slipped on a white shirt that was skin tight and was sleeveless. The shirt had a diamond shape cut out of the back, showing her black bra, and a low cut front that went well beyond the collarbone, showing some cleavage.  
  
She removed the black wristband and yellow cloth wrapped around her upper arms. She then slipped on a pair of dark blue arm covers. Each had a silver ring at the end that th cloth tied to, which she slipped over her middle finger, and at the top each had blue string which she put through the hole on each side of her shirt, tying them to her shirt.  
  
Her white shirt had a large, light blue blitzball sign on the front, it came from her chest, where the shirt was, to about her belly button, it was still the same size as the first. Yuna kept her necklace still, but no longer wore the earring. "Tidus, I love you, but I don't know if I'll see you before I die." Yuna fought back the tears.  
"You ready Yuna?" Nyada asked through the door. "Coming!" Yuna grabbed her bow and used a belt to strap the arrows to her back. Yuna took a deep breath and then opened the door. "Whoa! Tidus is one lucky guy!" Shadow exclaimed as he saw her, she looked sexier in his eyes now than she had before. "Let's go." Yuna said, hopping onto a chocobo, the others following her example. The three determined adolescence ran off into the dark, leaving the Mi'Hen Highroad. There it was! That was chappie6! I hope ya liked it! Please R&R! 


End file.
